


Regrets? I've Got A Few

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Primeval100 [51]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Community: primeval100, Drabble, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for primeval100's challenge “sleep”.  Sequel to Self-Destruct.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for primeval100's challenge “sleep”. Sequel to Self-Destruct.

Stephen lay on his side, guilt curling around his gut. Jenny looked beautiful in sleep, hair mussed and face make-up free. He wondered if he should just leave, sneak out in the middle of the night. But he couldn't imagine how the next day would go if he did.

Instead he thought about the kisses they'd shared, the gasps and moans and thrusts. He thought about the way her legs had wrapped around him, urging him on. He thought about the way Cutter's name had sounded on her tongue as she came.

And sleep remained just outside of his grasp.


End file.
